1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamp that has a braking lever that is activated on a side of the clamp.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Bar clamps for clamping objects into position are well known in the art. In recent years, advances have been made in bar clamps that enable them to be operated by a single hand. An example of such a bar clamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,722 which discloses a trigger mechanism to move a movable clamping jaw toward a fixed clamping jaw. The movable clamping jaw is attached to a moving bar.
Spreading clamps that are operable by a single hand are also well known, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,134. Again, the movable jaw is attached to a bar.
In bar clamps and spreading clamps similar to those disclosed above, a braking lever is positioned forwardly of the trigger handle so that the braking lever is actuated by a finger of the hand holding the clamp. In other types of bar clamps, the braking lever is positioned rearwardly of the trigger handle so that the braking lever is actuated by a thumb of the hand holding the clamp.
One disadvantage of such braking levers is that they often require significant pressure/force to release the braking lever.
A second disadvantage of such braking levers is that they typically create “pinch points.” For example, in the case of the above-mentioned thumb actuated braking lever, the braking lever can pinch the gripping band as the braking lever moves towards the clamp body.
A third disadvantage for forwardly positioned braking levers is that there are isolated instances where the braking levers can be positioned so near the workpiece being clamped that they interfere with the workpiece.